


A cup of tea

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-16
Updated: 2003-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ceasefire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> For Vic.

A simple cup of tea, yet more.

It is a break in the hostility. An indication, however subtle, of ‘I’ve had enough of this sniping and animosity. I’m willing to let this go, if you are.’

When Snape walked into the staff-room that morning, already releasing his first broadside of the day, Harry turned and simply looked at him for a moment. Then he added a half-spoon of honey to the teacup in his hand, stirred it with all the reverence due a sacred rite, and offered it to the other man.

Snape looked at him for the first time with something short of loathing in his eyes. Then he nodded, just once, and reached for the teacup.

Their hands didn’t touch. They didn’t speak. But they did sit opposite each other, as Snape sipped the tea.

A simple cup of tea, strong, without milk, just a hint of honey to mute the bitterness. Exactly the way he liked it.


End file.
